Yule
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Cómo toda familia mágica y muggle los Malfoy s también celebran el dia del solsticio. Sólo que a diferencia de los demás su celebración no está llena de vivos colores y no siempre es feliz. Escrito para el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
1. Mortífagos

**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic fue escrito para el reto "Solsticio de Invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

**Personaje (s) utilizado (s): **Draco, Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy

**Palabra dada y utilizada en este capítulo**: Bombones

**Raiting**: K

**Número de palabras**: 603, según Word.

* * *

**Mortifagos**

* * *

Lo sabía. Aun mientras compraba los **bombones** para su madre, estaba seguir de qué pese a que lo intentara no iba a ser un buen Yule.

Era improbable.

En primer lugar su familia estaba bajo el escaneo continuo del ministerio de magia y estos le habían advertido que luego de examinar todos los casos, era posible que todos los miembros de su familia terminaran en azkaban.

Su padre tras unos extensos interrogatorios había sido enviado a azkaban. Siendo, prácticamente, imposible sobornar a algunos de los malditos jurados, pues habían comprometido su lealtad al ministro.

No obstante, había logrado que le permitieran pasar, lo que seguramente sería, su último Yule, juntos.

El abrigo que traía puesto se le hacía pesado, pero debía admitir que impedía que el frio le calara los huesos. En Londres hacia frio, cierto, pero no tanto como en aquella época.

Si no se hubiera olvidado de los **bombones **estaría refugiado en su mansión cerca de la chimenea tomando un trago de whisky de fuego.

Salió de la colorida tienda y se apareció cerca de la Mansión Malfoy. Soltó un sonoro suspiro, mientras se adentraba al colosal terreno y se detuvo ante el umbral de la puerta, antes de que esta se abriera dejándole entrar y mostrando a un elfo doméstico sonriente.

―Feliz Yule, amo Draco.―dijo el sirviente.

El rubio sólo asintió y se adentró a la mansión.

Su madre lo esperaba con un amago intento de sonrisa y su padre sólo le dedicó un asentimiento de cabeza.

―Aquí tienes, madre.―dijo mientras le entregaba la caja de **bombones** a la matriarca Malfoy.

Por primera vez en la noche la sonrisa de la Malfoy pareció sincera, pero fueron tan sólo por unos leves segundos.

Y lo supo. Aunque en realidad siempre lo había sabido. Desde el justo momento en que la víspera del solsticio comenzaba a terminar.

El reloj marcó la medianoche. Y los tres Malfoys se vieron unos a otros.

―Feliz Yule, Draco.―comentó la matriarca, mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su hijo.

El rubio le devolvió el abrazo.― Feliz Yule, madre.―respondió como autómata.

El patriarca Malfoy se levantó y se dirigió hasta su esposa e hijo. Colocó sus manos en los hombros de ambos Malfoy e intentó sonreír, pero simplemente no lo logró.

―Feliz Yule a los dos.―susurró tan bajo, quizás sólo para que ellos lo oyeran.

Y fue en el justo momento en que la puerta de la mansión se abrió de par en par que el joven Malfoy comprendió el porqué del rostro de su madre. Aunque en realidad no tenía nada que comprender, porque desde el justo momento en que había hecho el trato con respecto a la efímera libertad de su padre lo había sabido.

Él mismo había condenado a toda su familia.

Sólo que había esperado que los del ministerio los dejarían pasar todo el veinticinco de diciembre, juntos. Pues se suponía que ellos también celebraban en esa fecha.

Al parecer se había equivocado.

―Señores y joven Malfoy´s, se les informa que serán llevados a Azkaban por encontrárseles culpables de pertenecer al grupo liderado por Lord Voldemort y además sobornar a entes del ministerio para conseguir la libertad de Lucius Malfoy…―y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

Había arriesgado la libertad de su madre y la suya propia sólo por ese efímero instante.

Pero no se arrepentía, pues lo había hecho conforme a los deseos de su madre y si ese era el precio estaba dispuesto a pagarlo.

Después de todo se habían condenado desde el preciso momento en que se subyugaron al Señor Tenebroso. Desde que pasaron de ser sólo sangre puras para convertirse en Mortifagos.

* * *

¿Tomates? ¿Avadas? ¿Crucios?

Saludos mágicos


	2. Ella

**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Este fic fue escrito para el reto "Solsticio de Invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

**Personaje (s) utilizado (s): **Draco, Astoria y Scorpius Malfoy. Y Rose Weasley.

**Palabra dada y utilizada en este capítulo**: Reno (utilizada en plural)

**Advertencia:** OoC (Dudo mucho que él la aceptase así como así) y algo de cursilerias (?

**Raiting**: K

**Número de palabras**: 867, según Word.

* * *

**Ella**

* * *

Increíblemente no le sorprende. Y mucho menos le enoja.

_Debería. _

Pero se niega a eso.

Después de todo le prometió a ella que cambiaria y si su hijo era feliz él también lo sería. No le importaba que esa chica que les sonreía a Astoria y a él tímidamente fuera descendiente de aquellos a los cuales alguna vez odio y desprecio.

Era como si Merlín le estuviese dando una segunda oportunidad y no iba a desaprovecharla, mucho menos si la felicidad de Scorpius dependía de eso.

Le sonríe a la joven pelirroja y puede notar que su esposa también lo hace.

Su hijo, Scorpius, está feliz y, si es sincero, eso le basta para que la gryffindor le agrade.

― Feliz Yule, Rose Weasley.―habla antes de que Astoria o Scorpius lo hagan. Y, muy dentro de él, siente que ese Yule será definitivamente diferente a cualquier otro que haya tenido.

El parecido con sus padres es realmente impresionante. Si Scorpius no le hubiera hablado sobre ella antes, él mismo se habría dado cuenta de quién era hija. El sello Granger-Weasley estaba presente en cada detalle de aquella pelirroja.

Y ni siquiera él puede negar eso.

― Feliz Yule, señor y señora Malfoy.―responde tímidamente la gryffindor.

Es endemoniadamente respetuosa. No es sólo la manera en cómo se ha dirigido hacia Astoria y hacia él, sino también la forma en cómo se mantiene pegada al umbral de la puerta siendo incapaz de entrar a la mansión si una autorización de su parte.

La invita a pasar y la chica es arrastrada por un feliz Scorpius. Es la primera vez que ve una sonrisa de semejante magnitud en el rostro de su hijo y un cálido sentimiento se aloja en su pecho. Brevemente recordó el nacimiento de su primogénito y ese mágico momento en que este le tomó con su pequeña mano uno de sus dedos.

Ese día decidió que todo su pasado podría ser olvidado.

Y que se abriría paso a un futuro mejor.

Luego de dieciséis años podría darse cuenta que ese futuro era el que estaba viviendo. Y le agradaba. Tal vez tuvo que cambiar muchas cosas, pero, debía admitir, que había valido la pena. Como ejemplo tenía el rostro de felicidad que su hijo poseía en su rostro y la sonrisa tierna que Astoria le transmitía a la joven pareja.

Sí, volvería a cambiar para continuar viviendo ese presente.

-HP.-

―…los muggles suelen llamarlo "navidad", además cuentan a los niños que un hombre gordo y vestido de rojo viaja en un trineo guiado por **renos**, el cual se estaciona en los tejados de las casas para que este logre entrar por la chimenea y deje regalos debajo del árbol.―culminó de explicar la joven.

Eso le sorprende. Había escuchado la ansiedad de los muggles por la magia, pero no creía que estos fueran capaces de inventar semejante historia sólo por engañar a sus pequeños infantes. Aunque debía admitir que tenían algo de imaginación.

Si tan sólo supieran que la magia estaba allí tan cercana y lejana a ellos.

Pobres ignorantes.

Sí, debía admitirlo, los muggles no eran de su agrado, sin embargo había tenido que aprender a tolerarlos. Mejor dicho había tenido que aceptar su existencia.

Y con respecto a los impuros había tenido que comprender que la magia era parte de ellos, así como era parte de él. Gracias a su trabajo había tenido que convivir con demasiados impuros y, aunque parecía increíble, aprendió a respetar a cada uno de ellos.

El enorme reloj sonó anunciando la medianoche.

Y, como cada Yule, su vista se posa en la puerta de entrada.

Pero no.

Esta no se abre de par en par. Los agentes del ministerio no se aparecen de repente irrumpiendo el efímero momento. Nadie llega para enviarle a Azkaban. Y aunque está seguro de esto su cuerpo se tensa.

Una mano se posa sobre la suya y no necesita voltearse para saber que es la de Astoria. Su cuerpo se relaja y es entonces cuando observa a todos en el comedor.

Les sonríe.

Y siente que ese Yule es mucho más especial que cualquier otro.

Su esposa lo abraza con fuerza, reconfortándolo. Observa a su hijo abrazar a su novia y luego dirigirse a ellos para realizar la misma acción. La joven se queda estática sin saber qué hacer en ese instante.

Entonces Astoria se dirige hacia ella y la abraza.

Sin darse cuenta, la chica está siendo aceptada y recibida en la familia Malfoy.

Se dirige hacia el par femenino y le sonríe amablemente a la pelirroja.

― Feliz Yule, Rose. ―dice antes de posar una mano sobre el hombro de la gryffindor.

Y la chica en un impulso lo abraza. Él sorprendido le corresponde, mientras observa el rostro de felicidad de su hijo y el orgullo en los ojos de su esposa.

Entonces lo sabe.

Su puerta jamás volverá a abrirse de par en par. Los entes del ministerio jamás volverán a pisar su hogar. Nunca volverá a azkaban. Y sus padres, donde quiera que Merlín los haya puesto, seguramente estarían orgullosos de él.

Porque sí, había sido un mortifago, pero Astoria le había enseñado que no por eso estaba condenado para siempre.

* * *

¿Tomates? ¿Avadas? ¿Crucios?

Saludos mágicos


End file.
